tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Alley-Viper 910
Alexis Forrester was born in Springfield and raised on Cobra Island. Her father, also an Alley-Viper, raised her by himself after her mother drank herself to death. She is the typical tomboy and is totally committed to Cobra. She lives to party and wants to make her dad proud. As soon as she was old enough, she graduated from Cobra Youth to full Viper, and was assigned the code-name Alley-Viper 910. Alley-Viper'''s are urban assault specialists. They utilize tactics and equipment similiar to those used by police S.W.A.T. (Special Weapons and Tactics) units in cases of rioting, crowd control and heavily armed attackers, but Alley-Vipers use them to instigate chaos and spearhead assaults rather tan contain them. They are equipped with heavy body armor, advanced night optics, covert observation gear, and an arsenal of weapons. Masters of brute force and diabolical treachery, Alley-Vipers use any means necessary to achieve their objectives. To graduate from their training program, they are required to survive a full burst of machine gun fire across their frontal body armor, execute a hirty foot jump onto concrete with full combat load, and run down a hundred meter gas-filled corridor without a gas mask. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Alley-Vipers are urban assault troopers. They have worn various types of brightly colored uniforms and armor. They are equipped with various equipment to be used in warfare in urban areas. The Alley-Vipers were first seen in action during a battle fought in Rio Lindo, the capitol of Sierra Gordo. A group of Alley-Vipers later fought in the conflict between Cobra and the G.I. Joe team that took place in the town of Millville. Alley-Vipers were also used in Cobra's invasion of the European country of Borovia. Alexis Forrester was born in Springfield and raised on Cobra Island. Her father, also an Alley-Viper, raised her by himself after her mother drank herself to death. She is the typical tomboy and is totally committed to Cobra. She lives to party and wants to make her dad proud. As soon as she was old enough, she graduated from Cobra Youth to full Viper, and was assigned the code-name '''Alley-Viper 910. MUX History: Alley-Viper 910 took part in LA missions during the Quintesson Invasion. OOC Notes To reach Alexia Forrester or Alley-Viper 910 on Twitter, it's alleyviper910. To reach the same with e-mail, it's alleyviper910@gmail.com. To reach the same on Facebook, it's Alexis Forrester Logs 2010 * September 18 - First RP Session From Alley-Viper 910's Perspective... - While getting some R&R, Alley-Viper 910 runs into Zartan and Zarana... * November 12 - Interrogator receives a surprise room inspection from a Crimson Guardswoman. Why now? 2013 * August 19 - "Attack on the Refugee Camp" - A new Quintesson adversary has arrived to wreak havoc on the refugee camp outside of Los Angeles. * 9/1 - "Capturing an Alley-Viper" - Under orders from his Quintesson masters, Sicarius is hunting for prisoners to be put on trial. A patrolling squad of Alley-Vipers become his latest target. * 9/2 - "The Trial" - Several of Earth's defenders have been captured by the Quintessons for one of their classic show trials. Just a showy way of executing their prisoners, the Quintessons have been putting on these displays for thousands of years. This time, though, they may have picked the wrong prisoners to execute. * 9/3 - "Last Stand" - The Dweller has been lured to the Quintessons' Space Bridge Hub and has taken his revenge. The destruction has fed back through the Space Bridge network, destroying all the Spirals, save for the Bellum. Cut off from their allies, the Quintessons mount a fierce defense against Earth's last assault against them. 2017 * February 7 - Return to L.A. - Raya and Major Bludd, holographically disguised as Vipers, move through Los Angeles toward Starlight Mansion. On their way, they encounter a couple of curious characters... Players Alley-Viper 910 is played by Shadowcastershadowlight Gallery Alleyviper1.jpg alleyviper2.gif alleyviper3.jpg alleyviper5.jpg alleyviper6.jpg alleyviper7.jpg alleyviper8.jpg alleyviper9.jpg alleyviper10.jpg References Category:Alley-Vipers Category:2010 Category:Logs Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Ground Forces Category:DCs Category:Humans Category:Vipers Category:Cobra Special Operations Category:Female Characters